DE 100 23 169 A1 describes a web-spreading device with two arrow-shaped turning bars, which are arranged one after another in the web conveying direction after a lengthwise cutting means and are mounted pivotably in relation to one another in a machine frame. Two web strands of a web cut lengthwise are conveyed next to one another through the web-spreading device and wrap around one half each of the arrow-shaped turning bars one after another, so that the web strands are offset in parallel and have a spread between them when they run off from the web-spreading device. By pivoting only one of the arrow-shaped turning bars or both turning bars in relation to one another, the lengths of the web strands between the arrow-shaped turning bars and the wrapping angles with which the web strands wrap around the arrow-shaped turning bars are changed and the spread is adjusted as a result. However, changes in the web tension are associated with the adjustment of the spread.